Dilemma for the Cloud
by XiaoBai
Summary: The Count wasn't happy that Makenshi was keeping Kaze alive secretly. This turned out worst for Makenshi when the Count realized his secret.Yaoi. MakenshiKaze and one sided CountMakenshi.Chap 3 up. R&R!
1. Chapter1

Okay, second FF: U story, hope you guys like this.  
  
WARNING: Slash or yaoi in here!!! So turn back if you do not like it!  
  
Pairings: One-sided Count/Makenshi. Will be Makenshi/Kaze at the later chapters.  
  
Summary: FF: U fic. The Count wasn't happy that Makenshi was keeping Kaze alive secretly. This turned out worst for Makenshi when the Count realized his secret.Yaoi. Makenshi/Kaze and one sided Count/Makenshi.  
  
--  
  
Dilemma for the Cloud  
  
--  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Go. I will let you off today."  
  
He watched as the woman walked pass with the unconscious man. The boy was staring strangely at him while his sister hissed at him.  
  
He closed his eyes and disappeared into the mist.  
  
-- --  
  
" Ah, Kumo-san, you're back!"  
  
He turned slightly and glanced at the plant lady before moving on towards his room. Helba frowned when she realized she was being ignored. She leaped from her perch on one of the statues and landed lightly beside of the white swordsman.  
  
" Ne, ne, do you know that Count-sama wasn't very please with you?" Helba said.  
  
Makenshi stopped.  
  
Helba continued, " I heard that it was because you didn't finish the Black Wind today..."  
  
" I was about to finish him when Oscar told me to stop." Makenshi replied silently.  
  
Helba's eyebrow went up. " So you mean you were actually going to finish him after all? Pity, pity..."  
  
Makenshi looked at Helba expectantly and she smirked, " You know, Count- sama noticed another thing too."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
Helba's smirk became wider.  
  
" You will find out soon..."  
  
--  
  
Makenshi was in his room staring at one of the black crystal he took from his headpiece when there was a knock on the door.  
  
" Come in."  
  
The door opened and Oscar looked in, " Kumo-sama, Count-sama wants to see you."  
  
Makenshi closed his eyes. 'Oh no.'  
  
He nodded to Oscar, stood up and followed the strange being.  
  
--  
  
The Count was in one of his rare forms. He had taken the shape of an adult human instead of the usual child.  
  
It was also the form Makenshi fear the most.  
  
Ignoring his thumping heart, Makenshi knelt down as he reached the center of the dark room and greeted the Count quietly, " Good evening, Count- sama."  
  
The Count turned around from the window and smiled at Makenshi.  
  
" Ah, Kumo-kun, come stand up. I have something to discuss with you tonight." The Count started and Makenshi moved towards the Count. He knew what 'discuss' meant. It always meant the same thing.  
  
" Count-sama...I heard from Helba that..." Makenshi said as the Count turned to look at him.  
  
Makenshi shivered and closed his eyes when he saw what was in the Count's eyes.  
  
Lust, nothing but lust.  
  
" Yes, now you have reminded me..." His hand whipped around suddenly and he slapped Makenshi hard.  
  
Makenshi stumbled and landed on the floor, clutching his cheek, " Gomen nasai, Count-sama."  
  
" You freed the Black Wind today, Kumo-kun. You freed him every single time the two of you face-off. I had been wondering why do you keep doing that. You never show mercy for any of your enemies before, so why do you keep letting that man be alive?"  
  
Makenshi kept quiet as he sat up from the floor. The Count leaned down and cupped his chin, " It is because you had feelings for that man."  
  
Makenshi looked back into those violet eyes and closed his eyes painfully, " I have nothing to say, Count-sama. I will take the punishment willingly."  
  
The Count began to stroke his cheek and he smiled fondly at Makenshi, " I had taken a fancy of you ever since I captured you back from your world, Kumo-kun. You had the beauty not everyone has and I had captured you because you were the most beautiful in your world."  
  
" I am not the most beautiful, Count-sama." Makenshi replied softly, " My brother was more beautiful than me."  
  
" He is beautiful but he does not have the gracefulness that you possessed. I had wanted you for myself from the day I set my eyes on you." The Count leaned closer and captured Makenshi's lips with his mouth, forcing his tongue into Makenshi's mouth and kissing him roughly.  
  
He pushed Makenshi flat onto the floor and pinned his arms to the side, " This will be your punishment today, Kumo-kun. Will you take it willingly or will you not?"  
  
Makenshi stared sadly back at the Count before closing his emerald eyes.  
  
" I am yours, Count-sama."  
  
-- --  
  
When Kaze woke, Lisa was sitting by his bed, staring worriedly at him. He turned and looked around the room before sitting up.  
  
" Shiroi Kumo..." He muttered and Lisa replied him, " He let you off again, Kaze-san."  
  
Even though his face showed no emotion, Lisa could tell that Kaze was not happy. Sighing, Lisa sat back in her chair and said, " He had been letting you off every time, Kaze-san. Don't you think there is something wrong with that? Even when the other Death Lords come after you, Makenshi will always come and make sure their effort was wasted." When Kaze turned and looked at her somewhat curiously, Lisa continued, " I think Makenshi might be trying to keep you alive secretly. But this can't go on forever. The Death Lords and the Count will know it sooner or later. Maybe they already knew. But no matter what, Makenshi will be in deep trouble with the Count."  
  
Kaze was still for a moment before standing up and moving towards the door. Lisa stepped forward and grabbed his arm. She stared into Kaze's eyes and said, " Don't you wonder why Makenshi do this for you? Why would a supposed rival be risking his life to protect you?"  
  
Kaze turned around and said quietly, " What do you assume?"  
  
" I think he might...like you?" Lisa muttered.  
  
Kaze's eyes widened.  
  
-- --  
  
Makenshi stumbled out of the Count's room tiredly. The Count was exceptionally rough tonight and he had pushed Makenshi to his limit.  
  
As he moved slowly back to his room, he noticed a shadow to his left and sighed quietly.  
  
" What do you want, Helba?"  
  
Helba was smirking at Makenshi, " Well, well, you got into trouble with Count-sama again, Kumo-san. I ALWAYS find you in this state every time you get into trouble."  
  
" If that is all you have to say, Helba, then stop wasting my time." Makenshi snapped.  
  
" Oooo...you still have the energy to snap at me!" Helba squealed mockingly, " I thought being a active fighter and Count-sama's whore--"  
  
Makenshi was in front of Helba before she could finish her sentence. He wrapped his fingers around Helba's throat and slapped her to the wall.  
  
" If you dared to say anymore, Helba, I cannot guarantee my hands won't lose control." Makenshi growled, his emerald eyes gleaming angrily in the dark and his fingers tightening uncomfortably around Helba's throat.  
  
Helba nodded weakly and Makenshi removed his hand. As Helba coughed violently, Makenshi gave her one final kick before moving towards the direction of his room.  
  
Helba was angry, of course. As she glared after Makenshi's back, she came up with and idea and smirked evilly.  
  
" Let's see what will you do if the person you like knows that you are being fucked by Count-sama."  
  
--  
  
~Tsuzuka  
  
--  
  
Pretty short for the first chapter, but I think this story will be a very short one.  
  
Phew! Want to write this for a long time...finally a Makenshi/Kaze pairing!  
  
I'm sorry if the Count/Makenshi thing scares everyone...I seemed to find a liking to this pairing though. ^__^ This pairing reminds me of Fuuma/Kamui pairing from X'99 and Akito/Yuki pairing from Fruits Basket, both are also my favourites ;)  
  
Anyway, this is the second time I'm writing a yaoi story, so please do not blame me if it suck.  
  
Last but not least, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter2

Thank you very much for the reviews! I love them!!! I'm glad you guys like the first chapter...anyway, here's the second one.  
  
WARNING: Slash or yaoi in here!!! So turn back if you do not like it! Also, there might be a slight OOCness in everyone...  
  
Pairings: One-sided Count/Makenshi. Will be Makenshi/Kaze at the later chapters.  
  
Summary: FF: U fic. The Count wasn't happy that Makenshi was keeping Kaze alive secretly. This turned out worst for Makenshi when the Count realized his secret.Yaoi. Makenshi/Kaze and one sided Count/Makenshi.  
  
--  
  
Dilemma for the Cloud  
  
--  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Lisa looked worriedly at Kaze as the group continued their travel. The man had been silent ever since Lisa made her own observations and Lisa had cursed herself for her bluntness.  
  
As the group was about to move after a short break, pink flowers suddenly flew down from the sky. Instinctively, Kaze had reached for his red gun while Lisa narrowed her eyes.  
  
" Helba." She whispered. A sharp laughter came shortly after Lisa whispered and the plant woman descent from the sky, smirking rather smugly.  
  
" Konnichiwa~!" Helba greeted sweetly as she touched the ground. Lisa's frown deepened, " What are you doing here, Helba?"  
  
Helba laughed again in her sickening way again and smirked, " Don't get so tense, everyone. I'm here to talk today. I have some...very interesting information for you," at this, her eyes narrowed slightly and her smirk became wider, " Especially for Kaze-san..."  
  
" What?" Yuu muttered, clutching his sister's hand tightly.  
  
" We don't care what you wanted to say, but just go away!" Ai shouted. Helba ignored her instead and turned towards Kaze.  
  
" I'm sure you would be very interested in this information I had, Kaze- san," Helba said again, moving slowly towards the man. Kaze made no move, but his grip on the red gun tightened.  
  
" As I was saying," Helba continued, ignoring everyone else except for Kaze, " This information is about someone which you might knew quite well."  
  
" Some one Kaze knew?" Lisa said and immediately she thought of Makenshi.  
  
" Ah, she got it right!" Helba squealed, pointing at Lisa. Lisa jumped; shocked that Helba could read her thoughts.  
  
" That's right, we are talking about Kumo-chan today." At this, her smirk returned and she stopped in front of Kaze.  
  
" Do you know that...Count-sama wasn't very please with you, Kaze-san?" Helba said.  
  
" As if that wasn't obvious enough..." Ai muttered.  
  
" Well, you knew that Count-sama hated you, Kaze-san, but do you know why?" Helba continued.  
  
Kaze remained silent but Lisa was feeling confused by now.  
  
" Doesn't Count hate him because he destroy the Count's rule in certain places?" Lisa said.  
  
" Ah, but that doesn't mean Count-sama would want to hate Kaze-san, right?" Helba said, turning to Lisa, " At the most, Count-sama would just feel that Kaze-san is a pest and dislike him. But why does he hate Kaze-san so much?"  
  
" The answer is simple," Helba said, answering her own question, " Kaze-san had taken something that is precious to Count-sama."  
  
" Something precious?" Yuu said while Kaze's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
" Un. And that something is probably the only thing in the whole of Wonderland right now." Helba said, her eyes filled with humor.  
  
" And what exactly is that? And what does all this have to do with Makenshi?" Ai snapped, feeling rather impatient with all the talk.  
  
" Ah, we are getting there...Count-sama's most treasured prize is the heart of the cloud." Helba said, smiling smugly. At that moment, some thing white came slamming down on Helba.  
  
Helba gasped in surprise but managed to escape in time. When the dust cleared, a furious Makenshi was revealed. He's emerald eyes were glowing eerily and the air around him was vibrating with power.  
  
" Helba--!"  
  
Helba trembled visibly and whimpered, " K-Kumo-san!"  
  
Makenshi stepped forward and the ground under him cracked. His emerald eyes narrowed and stared down at the trembling plant woman.  
  
" How dare you...I told you never to speak of this to anyone, Helba." Makenshi hissed. He raised his sword and pointed it directly in front of Helba's pale face.  
  
" For this sin you have committed, Helba, you shall DIE!" Makenshi's sword swung downwards swiftly, but before it could touch Helba, thick and brown vines shot out from the sky and wrapped around Helba, Makenshi, Lisa, Ai, Yuu and Kaze and began to pull them up the sky.  
  
Makenshi turned his head and fear appeared in his eyes. Swiftly, Makenshi threw three of his mist bottles and used them to free the other four.  
  
" Run now! Before he comes after you too!" Makenshi shouted as the vines tightened around him. Helba was already unconscious and had already disappeared into the clouds but Makenshi was still struggling.  
  
" What about you?!" Lisa shouted on impulse. Ai and Yuu were looking worriedly at Makenshi while Kaze was staring at him.  
  
Makenshi remained silent for a moment, knowing what his fate would be from now onwards. He turned back to the group and smiled rather sadly, " Be sure to kill me next time, Kaze."  
  
At this, Kaze's eyes widened. The vines pulled tighter as it retreated back into the sky and Makenshi cried out loud in pain.  
  
" Escape now!" Makenshi shouted again, his exhaustion and pain evident in his voice, " Get away as far as you can...before he made me come after you again..."  
  
" Makenshi!" Lisa called out, " Makenshi!" Ai and Yuu looked up into the sky anxiously while Chobi trotted back. Kaze was staring up at the sky too, but his emotions were unreadable.  
  
" I suppose to be the one to kill you. So you cannot die." Kaze said quietly to the sky.  
  
But there was only silence.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Makenshi growled as he was thrown rather unceremoniously in front of the Count. Helba, who was still unconscious, was also thrown near him, but the vines around her had retreated. Makenshi frowned and wriggles his arms against the thick vines futilely.  
  
" Untie me." Makenshi said quietly to the Count.  
  
The Count narrowed his eyes at Makenshi and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
" What are you doing down there, Kumo-kun?" The Count asked calmly, his grip on Makenshi's throat tightened slightly.  
  
Makenshi gasped and struggled. The Count ignored him and continued, " You should know very well that you aren't suppose to kill Helba, so why did you do it?"  
  
Makenshi shook his head as he continued to struggle against the Count's iron grip. The Count's eyes narrowed further and he pulled Makenshi's face closer.  
  
" Because you do not want him to know the truth, don't you? You do not want him to hate you because you are my property, right?"  
  
Makenshi's eyes widened as the grip on his throat tightened further.  
  
" You are mine, Kumo, so get used to it." With that, the Count let go of Makenshi's throat and slid his tongue into Makenshi's open mouth in one swift motion. Makenshi struggled desperately against the Count, but he knew that he was losing.  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, he bit the Count's lips and pulled free from the vines. He jumped swiftly away from the Count and his left hand reached for his sword. But before he knew it, Oscar had grabbed hold of him tightly and nodded slightly.  
  
" Gomen nasai, Kumo-sama." Oscar said.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
--  
  
~Tsuzuka.  
  
--  
  
Urgh, another short chapter.  
  
Actually, I can finish this story in about two to three LONG chapters, but I don't think you guys will be happy...  
  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter...I will try and make the next chapters longer (although I can't guarantee that...)  
  
And finally, please Review!!!!! Reviews always urge me to write and continue the stories...so... ___ 


	3. Chapter3

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AGAIN!!! I love you guys!!  
  
Okay, sorry for the long wait...--'' exams really suck. I still have not update my other stories yet...  
  
For those who read 14 years 7 days, I'm currently rather stuck in it...so it won't be out so soon...I'll try though...  
  
Warning: Mild slash at the first few chapters, but the REAL slash is coming up. Mainly focus on Count/Makenshi pairing now...but will eventually become Makenshi/Kaze, I promise.  
  
NO FLAMERS ALLOWED, okay? If you don't like this story, don't ever read it again.  
  
Summary: FF: U fic. Makenshi, who had been held captive by the Count, took a stroll down the memory lane with his brother to clear some misunderstandings...however, when the Count interfere again, Makenshi felt that he might have lost his last hope to salvation.  
  
--  
  
**Dilemma for the Cloud**  
  
--  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Drip. Drip.  
  
He opened his eyes faintly and stared into the darkness. His arms were chained up above him, preventing him from escaping, although right now Makenshi felt that he did not have the energy to even move a finger. For a moment, Makenshi wondered what that Oscar had done to him to make him so weak. But that wasn't the main point now, so the white haired swordsman decided to take a look at his surroundings.  
  
_'I must be in the dungeons..._' Makenshi thought as he stared at the wet stone floor and listened to the rhythmical dripping of water. The dungeons were the wettest place in the air base after Pisto's room. The water from above would always flow downwards due to the gravity and end up in the dungeons, which were the only rooms closest to the ground.  
  
He sighed slightly and relaxed. There was no use trying to escape now, he reasoned. He had not even the energy to summon mist power from the spirit crystals upon his head, so there was nothing he could really do except restoring his physical energy.  
  
Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the damp wall and commanded himself to sleep.  
  
-- --  
  
"Shiroi-kun--"  
  
_A voice..._  
  
"Shiroi-kun! Get away from there now!"  
  
His eyes snapped opened when he heard the familiar voice. It was his mother.  
  
"O-Okaasan?" He muttered in surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shiroi-kun!" His mother called again, but this time, Makenshi noticed that she wasn't looking at him.  
  
He turned his head and followed her as she run towards another direction. Then, quite suddenly, Makenshi saw a white figure desperately trying to block a meteor. It was a younger version of him, looking very worn out. His left arm was injured badly but he continued to grab on to his sword.  
  
Then, Makenshi understood. This was his home world, and this was his own memory.  
  
His mother ran passed Makenshi towards his younger self and pushed him away from the meteor. Makenshi frowned sadly as he saw his mother grabbing his younger self's hand and running towards another direction. He had remembered this day very well; it was the day where his home world was destroyed.  
  
He ran after them, knowing what was coming next. Chaos will come anytime now...he remembered that very clearly. He looked up and saw the white glowing ship in which the Count was sitting upon. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed for his sword, but his hand met the empty air instead.  
  
'My sword had been taken away from me...' Makenshi remembered. He snapped his eyes shut in reluctant defeat and clenched his fists. His home world was disappearing around him and yet, he could do nothing about it.

_"Of course you can't, Shiroi. This is your memory. You can't change anything."  
_  
Makenshi opened his eyes in surprise and whirled around.  
  
His brother was standing in front of him, his cloak swirling in an uncanny fashion. The surroundings froze suddenly before dissolving away into darkness.  
  
Makenshi frowned, "Aniki? What are you doing here?" He stopped suddenly and looked around, "If you're here...Is Sumire here? Aniki, did you see Sumire?"  
  
Madoushi's eyes softened and shook his head sadly, "Sumire is gone, Shiroi. He died trying to protect you fourteen years ago in Windaria. I did see him through his last minutes..."  
  
The red sorcerer looked soberly at the painful expression Makenshi had and said softly, "I shouldn't have left you alone in our home world at that time with only Sumire to protect you... I thought that Sumire, being your alter ego, would be sufficient to save you from anything...such a fatal mistake I had made...Look at what happened to you now..." He stepped closer and looked into Makenshi's eyes.  
  
"You are injured, my brother. You emotions are scarred." He said plainly.  
  
Makenshi averted his eyes, "It was nothing, aniki... I am not injured...besides..." He closed his eyes, "I am about to die soon..."  
  
"Shiroi, I know what is happening to you right now..." Madoushi said, " Remember the spirit crystal I gave you?"  
  
Makenshi nodded, fingering one of the spikes upon his head, "I have it here, aniki."  
  
"I insert some of my soul energy into it so that I can watch over you, Shiroi..." Madoushi said, "We are now within the space in the crystal...therefore I can control the memories here..."  
  
When Makenshi kept silent, Madoushi continued softly, "You have gone through a lot, my brother...I have seen what you have gone through ever since the Count took you in. I have seen you entering Windaria. I have seen you meeting Kaze and--"  
  
"_Enough_!" Makenshi shouted. His fists were clenched and his shoulders were shaking, "Do not dig up my past, aniki. I wish to forget them..."  
  
Madoushi looked appraisingly at his brother and shook his head slightly, " You still feel that he hate you, Shiroi..."  
  
"_Of course he would hate me!"_ Makenshi snarled, "I _killed_ the woman he loved!"  
  
"What happened to Aura wasn't your fault, Shiroi...Kaze did not blame you." Madoushi continued. He raised his left arm and closed his eyes. The surroundings began to change.  
  
"I will show you."  
  
-- --  
  
There was the familiar sound of the market place. There was the familiar smell of the air around him.  
  
Makenshi closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see this; he didn't want to think about that incident again.  
  
"Open them, Shiroi. You must learn the truth." His brother said. Makenshi was sure that the red magician was standing beside him.  
  
Sighing quietly, Makenshi opened his eyes and at once, he was almost feeling happy. This was the same town in Windaria; this was the place he had first—  
  
"_No!"_ Makenshi snapped, holding his head in his hands, "Aniki! Stop this!"  
  
"I _won't_, Shiroi!" Madoushi snapped. He held Makenshi's shoulders and shook them roughly, "Open your eyes, Shiroi! You will never learn the truth if you keep on pushing it away!"  
  
"The truth is that I KILLED HER!" Makenshi shouted. Suddenly, there was a loud slap and Makenshi felt a sharp stinging pain on his left cheek. He looked up and saw his brother's angry expression.  
  
"Stop this _idiocy_, Shiroi! Open you eyes and _learn_ the truth before you _regret_ it!" Madoushi snapped, "I will FORCE you to if you continue this stupid act!"  
  
Makenshi swallowed slightly before nodding. He had forgotten how terrifying his brother was when he got angry.  
  
"Fine, I will listen to you." Makenshi muttered, "But I believed it wouldn't make any difference...I killed her...I _did_..."  
  
Madoushi ignored him, pulling him towards the crowds of people instead.  
  
"Where are we going?" Makenshi asked curiously.  
  
"You should know, my brother." Came the quiet reply.  
  
Makenshi gasped.  
  
"Not--"  
  
"_Yes_, Shiroi." Madoushi said firmly.  
  
Makenshi shut his eyes tightly as he felt a dull pain in his chest.  
  
-- --  
  
"Can we _stop_ now? I think we had run enough!" Ai panted. Lisa nodded and the group stopped by a stream.  
  
Yuu looked around curiously, "Where are we now?"  
  
Ai shrugged, "We must have ran onto another unknown path."  
  
Lisa held out her hands and closed her eyes, feeling the auras of the creatures around them. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again and sighed in relief.  
  
"We are safe. This is place is friendly." She said and sat down beside the tired Chobi.  
  
Kaze was leaning by a tree and staring into the water of the stream. Lisa signaled to the two children and told them quietly to not disturb the man.  
  
"_Why_?" Ai asked curiously.  
  
Lisa smiled apologetically, "Don't ask, Ai-chan."  
  
Yuu nodded, "Is it about Makenshi?"  
  
Lisa sighed. That boy was getting much sharper recently, "Perhaps, Yuu- kun."  
  
Yuu looked at Lisa thoughtfully and Lisa knew that the boy did not believe her. However, Yuu did not ask any more questions and began to preen Chobi instead. Ai, on the other hand looked at Lisa suspiciously.  
  
"You are not telling me something." The little girl said, crossing her arms indignantly. Lisa sighed inwardly but smiled at Ai.  
  
"I don't remember not telling you something important."  
  
Ai began to frown, "What about Makenshi?"  
  
This time, Lisa did not bother to hid her sigh, "What about him, Ai-chan?"  
  
"Why did he help us?" She asked determinedly.  
  
Lisa shook her head, "I don't know."  
  
Ai's frown deepened, "You must have a hunch or something."  
  
Lisa sighed again. Ai was also getting more observant recently.  
  
"No, I do not, Ai-chan. Now, I really need a rest...why don't you go and play in the stream?" Lisa suggested, hoping that it might stop Ai's interrogation.  
  
Ai puffed her cheeks in annoyance and walked away in a huff, swearing that she would dig the secret out of Lisa one day.  
  
'_Let's hope that day would not come soon..._' Lisa thought tiredly. She glanced at Kaze again and sighed quietly. Then she looked up into the sky, and began to wonder what sort of relationship did the white swordsman had with Kaze.  
  
-- --  
  
The Count frowned in displeasure as he stepped into the damp dungeon. He knew at once that the white swordsman was currently somewhere in his own head and there seemed to be someone else present in Makenshi's mind.  
  
Reaching out a hand, the Count took off one of the crystals upon Makenshi's head and heard the other man gasped and return to conscious suddenly. Turning to the crystal in his hand, the Count probed it with his own senses and recoiled back quickly when he felt a piercing presence.  
  
Makenshi was breathing deeply, his eyes staring off at the stone floor. The Count turned back to the white swordsman and lifted his chin. The emerald eyes stared hazily at him and the Count felt a jolt of anger when he realized that the other man was not seeing him. A loud slap echoed around the dark room and Makenshi's head turned sharply to the right, blood trickling out from his mouth.  
  
"C-Count-sama..." The swordsman whispered. The Count smiled in satisfaction as Makenshi looked tiredly at him.  
  
"What is this crystal, Kumo?" The Count asked, holding up the black crystal. The swordsman stared at it for a long time before lowering his head.  
  
"My...spirit crystal...it holds my mist power..." He said quietly.  
  
"_Really_?" The Count said slowly, "So what will happen if I take all of them away?"  
  
Makenshi's eyes widened slightly before closing, "You can't do that, Count- sama."  
  
"And _why_ is that?" The Count asked.  
  
Makenshi hesitated, "I...I will lose the ability to fight."  
  
The Count's eyes narrowed, "Are you certain about that? Kumo, you _know_ exactly what really happens if I take them all away..."  
  
Makenshi squeezed his eyes shut and pulled against the chains, wishing fervently he had the strength to conjure just one mist spell, "No...don't..."  
  
But the Count smiled darkly, "Oh yes...Kumo...I'll take them away...because they are the _reason_ why you are not mine..."  
  
-- --  
  
There was a suddenly loud bang in the sky and everyone turned his or her heads up. Lisa's eyes widened when she saw something, or someone, descending from the sky.  
  
"Makenshi!" Ai shouted. She sounded happy and Lisa felt it too, thinking that perhaps the white swordsman had escaped from the Count.  
  
Yet, she did not lower her guard, for she remembered Makenshi's previous words.  
  
_"Be sure to kill me the next time...before he made me come after you again..."  
_  
As the white swordsman came closer to the group, Lisa noticed that the black crystals were missing from Makenshi's head. Also, the swordsman was wearing black instead. The sword held in his hand was streaked with lines of black and the amethyst orb at the hilt was dim and dark in colour.  
  
There was a small smirk upon Makenshi's mouth as his hand moved towards the bottles of mist. Lisa noticed that the bright emerald eyes were now blank and the mist in the bottles were now of dark grey.  
  
Lisa glanced immediately at Kaze and saw his right arm jerked underneath the black cloak. Her senses told her that there was an unknown presence coming from Kaze and she knew that the demon gun was going to be activated.  
  
Makenshi's fingers closed around two mist bottles and the smirk on his lips turned almost insane.  
  
Lisa grabbed Yuu and Ai's hands quickly and retreated away from the two men, knowing that this battle was out of her league.  
  
--  
  
Tsuzaka  
  
--  
  
Okay...it's another freaking short chapter AGAIN...but at least I got it out FINALLY!!   
  
I know many people would be confused during the part when Makenshi talks with Madoushi. But that will be explained in another side story 'The Zephyr of Windaria', which I am currently working on. ;) Kaze-san would be an active character in there.  
  
The real slash will come up from next chapter onwards...though I'm thinking of having two versions, one on and the other on However, the next chapter slash will focus on the Count and Makenshi... it will be like writing Kamui and Fuuma slash...  
  
I am approaching exams now...sooo...the next updates might not come very soon... I hope you guys will understand...;;  
  
Last but not least, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


End file.
